criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Supper/Transcript
Main Article: The Last Supper Chief Samuel King: <Rank> , you're needed on a new case! A woman was found dead in her kitchen this morning. King: Considering the state of the victim's body, a viral contamination is to be feared! King: Or she might have been in contact with a toxic substance. King: I don't want to run any risk. Nathan is coming with you to make sure this isn't a sanitary threat! Chapter One ''Investigate Victim's Kitchen. '' (Before Investigating) Jones: Damn, have you seen her face?! Nathan, are we at risk? Should we seal off the area? Nathan: No need. Your victim clearly died of food poisoning. But as to say whether it was accidental or intentional... You should gather everything she might have eaten before her death! Jones: Alright then! is on it! (After Investigating) Nathan: Well guys, thanks for prepping the body! I'll take it to the lab and see you there for the autopsy results! Jones: Now , since the victim died of food poisoning, we'd better have a look at this chocolate box! Jones: And this greasy paper is still warm to the touch! ... But the label on it is illegible. Can you have a look, ? Jones: We should go talk to her husband. He's the one who found the body, I can't imagine how he is feeling right now... ''Autopsy the Victim's Body. '' Nathan: The victim was definetely poisoned. Her stomach is half empty, so she may have thrown up, but the damage was already done. Nathan: In fact, the killer added somer detergent to the poison to delay it's effects. Nathan: With the combination of detergent and poison, Daisy had no chance of survival. Jones: Honestly, I wonder what Daisy's meal must have been like for her not to notice the taste of poison and detergent! ''Ask Gabriel Thompson about His Dead Wife. '' Jones: Mr Thompson, so sorry for your loss. Gabriel: Yes, Daisy's death is a tragedy. But oh well... life goes on, doesn't it? Jones: If you don't mind me saying so, you seem to take the death of your wife pretty well... Gabriel: Well... our love was long gone. We had nothing to say to eachother anymore. Yesterday, for example, we went to a posh restaurant and she didn't say a word during lunch. Jones: Why didn't you just get a divorce, then? Gabriel: Are you insane?! Divorcing Daisy would have lowered my standard of living by half! Love isn't essential to make a marriage work. (After talking to Gabriel) Jones: Is ANYBODY in this town sad upon losing a relative?! They're all so cynical, don't you think ? ''Examine Chocolate Box. '' Jones: Let's see: "Congratulations, Love Ashley." I don't know for you, but I don't send people heart-shaped chocolate boxes just to congratulate them. Jones: Let's get this note to Alex, see if he can figure out who is this "Ashley" who sent the chocolate box! ''Analyze Message. '' Alex: I crossed the chocolate box's note you found in Thompson's kitchen with a list of relatives, friends and colleagues. Alex: And the winner is... Ashley Collins! She's the assistant of Gabriel Thompson, the victim's husband. Alex: I also looked for some information about that Gabriel Thompson and he is the CFO of an investment bank in Eastfield Market. Alex: He made a little fortune a few years ago, thanks to an educated guess on the stock exchange. Jones: Let's call Miss Collins over! I'm eager to know why she wanted to congratulate her boss with a heart-shaped box of chocolates... ''Ask Ashley Collins about the Chocolate Box. '' Jones: Miss Collins, why did you send a chocolate box to your boss? To celebrate the death of his wife, maybe? Ashley: Don't be silly! He finally signed a big contract with a client, I wanted to celebrate with him, that's all! Jones: I don't think ending a note with "Love" sounds very professional, am I wrong? Ashley: Let's just say he was a little fed up with his wife and I was doing my best to cheer him up! ''Examine Greasy Paper. '' Jones: Good job, ! So this hot dog paper came from Alfred Ziegler's stall... Jones: You remember him? We talked to him during that dreadful bomb crisis! Jones: You're right, , ... This hot dog might have been the last thing Daisy ate before she died. We need to talk to Alfred! ''Ask Alfred Ziegler about Daisy Thompson. '' Jones: Hello, Alfred! was wondering if you had served this woman yesterday. I'm afraid she died shortly after eating here. Alfred: ...Jones. Are you holding a picture in front of me? Should I remind you I'm blind? Jones: Well, this isn't awkward at all...Hum. Do you remember serving a certain Daisy Thompson yesterday? Alfred: Daisy?! Of course I remember her, she comes here every day! Yesterday, she came around 3pm, but she wasn't feeling very well. I heard her throw up nearby. She is DEAD?! Jones: Yes, of food poisoning. I'm sorry, but if Daisy ate here, we're going to have to take a look at your stall, Alfred. ''Investigate Main Street. '' Jones: Vomit! Ugh, that's disgusting! Alfred Ziegler was right, obviously she wasn't feeling well! The sooner we take this to the lab, the better! ''Analyze Vomit. '' Grace: You say your victim puked near the hot dog stall? Thanks for bringing me this right before my lunch break, guys, I don't think I'll have that hot dog after all then... Grace: But I found pigments of nail hardener in it. Nathan says the victim's nails were perfect and had no traces of nail polish. Grace: There is no doubt your victim ingested this nail polish: the pigments have been attacked by gastric juices. Jones: Which means that Daisy's poisoner is the one who wears nail hardener! Grace: I know you can be old-fashioned sometimes, Jones, so I'm warning you, this kind of nail hardener is worn by both men and women! Chapter Two Jones: In this day and age, I can't believe people would use poison to kill anybody. I don't think I'll ever be able to get Daisy's face out of my head. Jones: We've figures out that the killer wears nail hardener and used detergent to delay the poison's effect.... but now we don't have any leads left. Jones: The only thing to do is to brainstorm! Nathan has been decisive so far, we should go to his lab. Nathan: A brainstorm? Let me start! Your killer must be well-versed in the art of cooking: they knew exactly what to cook to disguise the taste of poison. Jones: Alright, , I must admit that if the killer is a good cook, then we should pay Alfred another visit. Isn't he the best hot dog maker, in town after all? What else? Nathan: Considering the poison has been mixed with detergent, I'd say it may have taken up to 12 hours for Daisy to feel the poison's effect. Ramirez: Hey! I want to brainstorm too! I read the statement of her husband and- Jones: Ramirez, this is a grown-up discussion. Don't you have some parking tickets to fill? Ramirez: Hey, I can be useful! I did my own research and the posh resaurant Gabriel and Daisy usually went to for lunch is called "Chez Valentine". Jones: ...! Jones: Chez Valentine! I've always wanted to go there, now at least I've got a reason to take a look at their kitchen! So, , what do you want to start with? ''Ask Alfred Ziegler about his Customers. '' Jones: Hum... Sorry Alfred... but we need to have a look at your stall again... Daisy was poisoned by someone who knows how to cook and - Jones: Ha ha! Jones, you and your teammate are funny! If it's your pleasure to search around my stall, go ahead! Jones: Thank you for understanding, Alfred. But as says, we have to stay unbiased! ''Investigate Hot Dog Stall. '' Jones: Oh-ho! A bottle spilt on Alfred's hot dogs! ... it must be jelly, right? Jones: Ok, if you insist. Let's collect some of this liquid for analysis, . ''Examine Sausages. '' Jones: Let's send this substance to the lab to know what spilt on Alfred's stall...I really hope this won't accuse Alfred! ''Analyze Green Liquid. '' Grace: Those sausages came from Alfred's stall? I really hope none of his customers ate them! Grace: The green liquid spilt on them is in face a very concentrated detergent! Jones: Damnit! So you were right, . Maybe Daisy didn't get sick BEFORE she ate Alfred's hot dog in the end... (After talking to Grace) Ramirez: , Officer Jones! Ashley Collins is still locked in the suspect room! I forgot the key at home, I need you to come! Jones: How do these things keep happening to you, Ramirez? Okay, , let's go release Miss Collins! ''Deliver Ashley Collins from the Suspect Room. '' Jones: Miss Collins, we are sorry to have kept you so long. Ashley: You'd better be! Fortunately, I always have my nail hardener with me; it kept me busy while I was locked here! Jones: You ALWAYS have your nail hardener on you?! Ashley: You ALWAYS need to be perfect down to your fingertips when you're at Gabriel's side! Jones: And yet, you have a stain on your jacket... Ashley: Thanks to YOU! I was cleaning when your men came to fetch me, and they made me spill detergent on my jacket! (After Talking to Ashley) Jones: Ashley's getting more suspicious by the minute! What's to say she didn't poison her lover's wife?! ''Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. '' (Before investigating) Jones: You're right, , everything looks delicious! But we shouldn't forget we're investigating a food poisoning! Valentine Montgomery: What the hell is your team doing in my restaurant! I won't allow this! Jones: Mrs Montgomery, the decision's not up to you! Now step aside, please, , needs to have a look around. (After Investigating) Jones: That stain on the apron doesn't look like food, you're right! Let's get a sample to the lab! Jones: There is also what looks like a article, but it's completely torn! I'll let you work your magic, ! ''Examine Chef Apron. '' Jones: Perfect job as always, ! We should compare this sample with other molecules to finally know what it on that apron! Are you up to the task, ? ''Examine Molecule. '' Jones: Well done, ! We now know that the stain on the chef apron is detergent! Jones: The same detergent was found in the victim's stomach. Jones: , we should go have a talk with Valentine Montgomery. ''Ask Valentine Montgomery about the Detergent. '' Jones: Mrs Montgomery, do you recognise this apron? Valentine: Of course! It's mine! Jones: That's what wanted to know. Are you using this detergent to clean this kitchen? Valentine: Yes I am! I don't understand why you are asking those stupid questions, officers! My kitchen is irreproachable! Jones: Very well! That's all wanted to know! (After talking to Valentine) Jones: What a control freak! But at least we know that she uses the same detergent than the one that was used to delay the poison's effect. ''Examine Torn Article. '' Jones: That's quite an inflammatory review! No wonder Valentine tore it up! Jones: The food critic is a certain Tobias Sharp. He wrote that Chez Valentine is the dirtiest place he has ever eaten at and that he wouldn't be surprised if the beef in his plate had been replaced with rat meat! Jones: Obviously, he didn't like dining there! It's a little surprising, is he talking about the same place? It does not seem to be an unhealthy place! We should talk to this food critic. ''Ask Tobias Sharp About his Review. '' Jones: Mr Sharp, it seems you did not enjoy your meal at Chez Valentine, to say the least... Tobias: There are two things I NEVER joke about: food quality and hygiene. Chez Valentine fails on both accounts. Tobias: I personally clean my kitchen with a detergent that kills 100% of bacteria. I would expect Mrs Montgomery to do the same. Tobias: Also, the service leaves much to be desired! Yesterday, I ordered a seafood risotto and ended up with a spaghetti bolognaise! (After talking to Tobias) Jones: Tobias Sharp really has a personal grudge against Valentine! He seems to want nothing more than to publicly humiliate her... Jones: But I can't connect their little feud to Daisy's death... I hope you'll be able to shed some light on this, ! Chapter Three Ramirez: , it would seem that the victim's husband, Mr Thompson, hit the poisoning of his wife. He will recieve $1'000'000 from her insurance contract! Jones: I knew he was suspiciously unconcerned by Daisy's death! , let's have another look at their kitchen, before he has anytime to make anything disappear! Jones: And yet, I've got the feeling we're still missing something... Jones: My empty stomach and I agree to return to Chez Valentine. Maybe we will get free lunch this time! ''Investigate Kitchen Counter. '' Jones: A bottle of nail hardener! This matches our killer's profile! Jones: We need to know who touched this bottle last! Let's get some fingerprints, ! ''Examine Nail Hardener Bottle. '' Jones: Perfect fingerprint-lifting job on this bottle of nail hardener, ! Let's get this to the lab! ''Analyze Fingerprints. '' Alex: I analyzed the fingerprints on the nail hardener you found in the Thompson's kitchen. Alex: These fingerprints belong to the victim's husband, Gabriel Thompson. Jones: That's weird... Let's go see what her husband has to say! ''Ask Gabriel Thompson About the Nail Hardener. '' Gabriel: Are you actually making fun of me for using nail hardener, officers? Gabriel: This isn't the middle ages anymore, you know. Yes, I wear nail hardener, I even dye my hair to cover my grey hair and I cook. Satisfied? Gabriel: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking my lovely assistant out to dinner. (After talking to Gabriel) Jones: This man is a jerk! His wife just passed away and he's not even trying to hide his affair with his assistant, Ashley Collins! Jones: And Gabriel Thompson cooked for his wife, he wears nail hardener... Jones: You're right, , he's the perfect suspect! ''Investigate Cooking Stove. '' Jones: This is the yearbook of Valentine Montgomery's promotion. Oh! Look at this, , there is a torn page inside. We should restore it. Jones: And this muffin you found is covered in pink goo, and I don't think it's icing! Let's take a sample. ''Examine Muffin. '' Jones: Perfect! Grace should be able to tell us what is the pink substance on this muffin. Jones: I sure hope it's icing, or something! After all, Valentine did say her kitchen was impeccable! ''Analyze Pink Substance. '' Grace: The pink substance on the muffin you found at Chez Valentine is actually nail hardener! Jones: Nail hardener on a muffin?! Maybe Tobias wasn't that wrong about Chez Valentine's hygiene... But we still have to confirm this is hers. Let's go ask her. ''Ask Valentine Montgomery About the Nail Hardener. '' Jones: Mrs Montgomery, we found a muffin with nail hardener in your kitchen. You should perhaps watch your employees more carefully. Hygienically speaking, that's on the borderline. Valentine: Actually, it's mine... my nails are weakened becuase of the cooking and keep splitting in two. I have no choice but using nail hardener. Valentine: I am trying my best to satisfy my customers but Sharp puts me under so much pressure, I keep making mistakes that could cost me my restaurant! ''Examine Yearbook. '' Jones: That's a surprise! Tobias Sharp, the food critic, was in the same promotion as Valentine Montgomery! Jones: I wonder why he didn't open his own restaurant... what do you say we go ask Tobias Sharp? ''Ask Tobias Sharp about Cooking School. '' Tobias: Yes, me and Valentine went to cooking school together. I had more talent than her, but SHE had the money. Tobias: And just because of that, she ends up with her own restaurant, and I... end up a food critic. Tobias: That's why I wrote an inflammatory review about her place, so she gets what she deserves. The woman has absolutely no talent! (After talking to Tobias) Jones: And for someone who hates Valentine Montgomery's cooking for so much, he seems to go there often! Remember, he was there yesterday! Jones: And Tobias Sharp may not have succeeded in opening a restaurant, but he still went to cooking school, so he must be a good cook! Jones: , I have to admit this case is baffling me! On one hand, we have Daisy's husband, who was cheating on her with his assistant... Jones: And on the other hand, we've got a catfight between a food critic and a chef. Jones: But I can't link the two together! ... , I think you're right. I've probably been too lenient with Alfred. Jones: Let's return to his stall once again. It's on the way between Chez Valentine and the Thompson's. No doubt we'll find the missing piece to understand what happened to Mrs Thompson! ''Investigate Main Street. '' Alfred: Oh Jones, I am so sorry, I totally forgot that Daisy left her doggy bag here! Jones: Never mind, Alfred, everybody can make mistakes. Jones: , we have been struggling for so long and this is finally the missing piece we' were waiting for! Let's send it to the lab immediately! ''Analyze Doggy Bag. '' Grace: I analyzed the contents of the Chez Valentine doggy bag that Daisy left on Aldred's stall. Grace: The food contains the same poison than the one Nathan has found in Daisy's stomach. Grace: But that's not the only interesting thing I've discovered. I also found three black hairs in the food. These obviously do not belong to the ginger-haired victim. Jones: Thank you, Grace, so we can conclude with any risk of mistake that our killer has black hair! Grace: Wait! I'm not done yet! I extracted some DNA from the hair and I've been able to isolate the eye colour characteristic of the killer: your killer has blue eyes. (After Talking to Grace) Jones: I didn't think this doggy bag would be so chatty! Arresting the killer should be a piece of cake now, , shouldn't it? ''Arrest the Killer! '' Jones: Valentine Montgomery, you are under arrest for the poisoning of Daisy Thompson! Valentine: I did not intend to poison this woman, I don't even know her! There must be a mistake! Jones: Who DID you intend to poison, then, Mrs Montgomery? Who was Daisy's plate for? Jones: Wait! , you're right, of course! You aimed to poison Tobias Sharp, didn't you, Mrs Montgomery? Valentine: Yes, I did! Tobias Sharp's been ruining my life for too long! He deserved to have a taste of his own medicine! I only wish that stupid waiter hadn't mixed the orders up! Judge Olivia Hall: Valentine Montgomery, for the murder of Daisy Thompson, this court- Valentine: But I never MEANT to kill that woman! The stupid waiter didn't get the plate to the right table! Judge Hall: Just because you did not kill the intended person does not mean you cannot be held responsible for her death, Mrs Montgomery! Judge Hall: This court therefore condemns you to 10 years in prison for poisoning, with no chance of parole. Jones: Well done, ! Another case under our belts! Jones: Sorry for not inviting you out to dinner to celebrate, but who know what might end up on our plates! Additional Investigation Chief King: It seems your not quite done with Chez Valentine, . Mr Sharp is cauing trouble over there. Why don't you go check what it's about? Chief King: You might also want to check up on Daisy's husband, Mr Thompson. He may need your help. Jones: We're on it, Chief! Jones: Hey, , Alfred's Hot Dog Stall is on the road to Mr Thompson's house, can we stop there? This case has really made me hungry! ''Get News From Alfred Ziegler. '' Jones: Hi Alfred! Two waffles please! Alfred: I'm terribly sorry, but I've lost my waffle maker. The neighborhood kids are always playing tricks on me, the little rascals... Alfred: But they don't mean any harm, I'm sure! Jones: I sure hope so, or they'll get a good talking to from us! In the meantime... , where do you think they might have hid this Waffle maker? ''Investigate Main Street. '' Jones: You really think the waffle maker could be in that pile of leaves? That's not a very safe hiding place... ''Examine Pile of Leaves. '' Jones: Well, I'll be... They really DID hide Alfred's waffle maker in a pile of leaves! How did you guess? Jones: Unfortunately, it's completely broken. Alfred can't make waffles with that! , can you do something? ''Examine Broken Waffle Maker. '' Jones: Wow, the waffle maker looks brand new. You're prodigious, ! Let's bring it back to Alfred. I can't wait to have this waffle! ''Give His Waffle Maker to Alfred Ziegler. '' Jones: Alfred, good news! found your waffle maker and fixed it! Alfred: TERRIFIC! , you really have talent! Thank you very much, ! Alfred: Don't let it be said that I'm ungrateful. Here, have this lucky charm. You deserve it! ''Get News From Gabriel Thompson. '' Jones: Hello, Mr Thompson. Is everything ok? Be sure to let us know if you need anything! Gabriel: Actually, I do need help. I can't find the key to my safe. I remember having entrusted it to my wife, but... Gabriel: My wife's engagement ring is inside it, and I want it to have it in her coffin, before she is laid to rest. Jones: I see. Don't worry, Mr Thompson. I'm sure will find your key in no time! Let's first have a look around your kitchen. ''Investigate Victim's Kitchen. '' Jones: , only you would think of looking in a kitchen drawer for the key to the safe! ''Examine Kitchen Drawer. '' Jones: And of course the safe key was in the drawer. You know, one day, you'll really have to teach me how you do it! Category:Dialogues